Clinton Road
Słyszeliście o trasie Clinton Road w New Jersey? Gdybyście nie wiedzieli, znajduje się tam niesławny odcinek, prowadzący przez las. Ten fragment trasy słynie z tego, że kompletnie nie ma tam oświetlenia, a znaki ostatnio uaktualniano w latach 50'. Krąży wiele legend, ludzie mówią nawet, że to ulubione miejsce profesjonalnych morderców, gdzie thumb|Clinton Roadmogą łatwo realizować swoje zlecenia. Ja i moi przyjaciele jesteśmy typowymi chojrakami, postanowiliśmy więc sprawdzić, czy te wszystkie opowieści są prawdziwe. Nie są. To, co tam odkryliśmy, jest od nich o wiele gorsze. Akurat wracaliśmy autem z kina w innym mieście, kiedy uświadomiliśmy sobie, że to miejsce znajduje się niedaleko. To wtedy wpadliśmy na pomysł, aby się tam rozejrzeć. Zdecydowanie przesadziliśmy z tym "niedaleko", bowiem koniec końców bardzo długo zajęło nam, aby znaleźć się na tej drodze. Był środek zimy, na dworze panowała bardzo niska temperatura, pokrywa białego puchu sięgała czterech stóp. Żartowaliśmy, że spotkamy tu Yeti, albo wpadniemy w jakiś ukryty w śniegu wilczy dół. Mimo kiepskiej aury, nasz zapał rósł z każdą chwilą. Czas upływał i z każdą minutą robiło się coraz ciemniej. W pewnej chwili zgasiliśmy samochód, aby przekonać się jak to jest, kiedy panuje całkowity mrok. Mało kto tędy jeździ, nie słyszeliśmy nic, dookoła tylko czerń. Siedzieliśmy w aucie i straszyliśmy się nawzajem, jednak za chwilę to przestało być zabawne. Zapaliliśmy silnik z powrotem, trzeba było jechać dalej. Przed nami był most przeprowadzający ponad bardzo głębokim urwiskiem. Podobno kiedy wrzucisz tam monetę, ktoś, lub raczej coś, ci ją odrzuci. To był nasz cel, i chociaż wszyscy z pozoru nie mogliśmy się doczekać, aby to sprawdzić, tak naprawdę już wtedy marzyliśmy tylko, aby być już w domach. Zaparkowaliśmy w najwyraźniej przeznaczonym do tego wgłębieniu, tuż obok mostu. Postanowiliśmy zostawić samochód zapalony, na wypadek gdyby wyrzucona moneta wróciła. Wtedy z pewnością nasralibyśmy w portki i lepiej byłoby uciec stamtąd jak najszybciej. Cóż, przezorny zawsze ubezpieczony. Jechaliśmy w cztery osoby upchnięte w małym, dwudrzwiowym sedanie. Ja i mój przyjaciel siedzieliśmy z tyłu, więc aby wysiąść musieliśmy zaczekać aż zrobią to ci z przodu pozwalając odsunąć swoje siedzenia. Ci dranie nawet na nas nie zaczekali, kiedy w końcu się wygrzebaliśmy, oni byli już w połowie mostu. Było cholernie zimno, mój płaszcz na nic się zdawał. Do tego ta wszechobecna ciemność, na szczęście słabe światło księżyca oświetlało drogę na tyle, że w porę zobaczylibyśmy, gdyby ktoś nadjeżdżał i szybko zeszli z mostu. Jak wspominałem, mało kto tędy jeździ - panowała potworna cisza, dało się usłyszeć nawet kroki tej dwójki z przodu, a przecież byli tak daleko od nas. Kiedy już ich doganialiśmy, zobaczyliśmy, że nagle zamarli w bezruchu. W jednej chwili momentalnie odwrócili się i zaczęli iść w naszym kierunku coraz szybszym krokiem. "Wypieprzać do samochodu, zmywamy się stąd!" Już wtedy robiłem w gacie, więc nie zadawałem żadnych pytań. Pobiegliśmy do samochodu gotowi, by zniknąć stamtąd jak najszybciej. Wtedy ich zobaczyłem. W blasku tylnych świateł ujrzałem dwie postacie idące w naszym kierunku. Szły bardzo spokojnie, jednak szybkim tempem. Ta jedna, którą widziałem dość dokładnie, była bardzo wysoka, wyższa ode mnie (a mam 190cm wzrostu!). Mógłbym powiedzieć, że miała na sobie biały płaszcz, okrywający całe jej ciało, ale tylko dlatego, że to coś tak naprawdę było białe od stóp do głów. Postać obok niej była ciemniejsza i ledwo mogłem ją dostrzec. Kiedy auto ruszyło, te postacie znacznie przyśpieszyły, twardo stąpając w naszą stronę, a po chwili znikły gdzieś w mroku. Zawróciliśmy z miejsca parkowania i wreszcie zaczęliśmy się oddalać. Droga była bardzo śliska, więc jechaliśmy wolno, szczęśliwi że mamy za sobą tę popieprzoną sytuację. Spojrzałem jeszcze w tylną szybę, aby upewnić się, że ich zgubiliśmy i ONI BYLI TUŻ ZA NAMI! "MÓJ BOŻE, PRZYŚPIESZ!" W końcu jechaliśmy 35 mil na godzinę, a oni wciąż znajdowali się w tej samej odległości za nami, tak jakby byli na linie holowniczej. Pamiętam jak w końcu zobaczyłem w całości tę ciemną postać, była bardzo gruba, a jej ciało całe w pękających wrzodach. Do dziś mam dreszcze przypominając sobie ten widok. W końcu mój przyjaciel wyciągnął ze schowka rewolwer i zaczął do nich strzelać. Kiedy te rzeczy zwolniły, my przyśpieszyliśmy. Już za chwilę pędziliśmy po zamarzniętej sobie 50 mil na godzinę, ogarnięci ślepą paniką. Zwolniliśmy dopiero kiedy upewniliśmy się, że ich zgubiliśmy. Nie odzywaliśmy się przez 10 minut, potem dopiero nasz kierowca przełamał ciszę. "Coś nas goni." Spojrzałem za siebie i zobaczyłem w oddali zbliżający się do nas jasny punkt . To z pewnością nie były światła samochodu, ponieważ było tylko jedno i... Unosiło się półtora metra nad ziemią. Cokolwiek to było, chciało nas dopaść. Trzeba było dać gaz do dechy, jakimś cudem ten grat pojechał nawet 60 mil na godzinę. Nie miało jednak znaczenia, jak szybko jechaliśmy, to wciąż się zbliżało. Kiedy zbliżaliśmy się do końca odcinka, zdaliśmy sobie sprawę, że to zniknęło. Pędziliśmy autostradą dobre 45 minut zanim musieliśmy się zatrzymać. Jeszcze nigdy się tak nie ucieszyłem widząc pieprzony radiowóz. Nie dał nam mandatu, kazał tylko zwolnić i pozwolił jechać w swoją stronę. Miły gość. Resztę nocy spędziliśmy w piwnicy mojego kumpla, przy zapalonych światłach. Po prostu czekaliśmy do rana. Dorastaliśmy jako nieustraszeni pogromcy duchów, czy innego gówna, które chciałoby nas dopaść. Po tym zdarzeniu nie miałem jednak wątpliwości - to coś chciało nas dorwać i pozabijać. Już tam nie wrócę, /x/. Nikt, ani nic mnie do tego nie zmusi. Jeżeli kiedyś będziecie jechać przez Clinton Road, uważajcie na siebie. Nigdy nie wiadomo, co tylko czeka na zewnątrz, aż wysiądziecie z samochodu. Kategoria:Opowiadania Kategoria:Klasyczne Creepypasty